En pedazos
by Kyo
Summary: UA fic oscuro - Kenshin es Battousai, un temido asesino en tiempos modernos. Su blanco es Kamiya Kaoru, una joven con misteriosas habilidades. ¿Es posible una relación entre captor y capturado? Traducido del Original Broken Pieces por Linay
1. ámbar conoce azul

****

En Pedazos

Capítulo 1: El ámbar conoce al azul

Por: linay

Título Original: **Broken Pieces**

Traducido por: Kyo

Derechos: No míos.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Soy el único de mi especie. Vivo en mi soledad – con sólo recuerdos de los muertos que me atormentan.

La inocencia no es más que una farsa.

El amor nada más que una ilusión.

Estoy solo.

"¿Entiendes?"

"Si, señor."

"Estará bien protegida."

"Como me informa su pequeño sobre negro."

"No subestimes a sus guardias. Este es un trabajo muy importante."

"No tiene de que preocupase, señor." Dijo con una ligera sonrisa.

"Barrousai, " la profunda voz advirtió, "si arruinas esto-"

"Como ya dije, no tiene de que preocuparse. ¿Por qué toda la información, señor? Normalmente sólo deja el sobre y me deja encargarme de todo."

"Es un trabajo muy importante."

"Es lo que normalmente hago."

Una pausa precavida, como si la otra voz se estuviera preguntando si todo el peso de sus palabras había sido entendido. Kenshin, vestido sólo con un par de cómodos pantalones negros, esperó.

"Muy bien," la profunda voz continuó, "Ella estará en el Ala Este del Centro Médico Takani. Mátala rápido. No lo arruines."

Kenshin escuchó el click definitivo que señalaba que la línea estaba ahora cortada. Gentilmente, puso el teléfono de vuelta en su puesto. Suspiró.

Otro día. Otro dólar. Otra persona que dejaría de respirar esta noche.

Girando la cabeza con flojera, Kenshin caminó a través de su apartamento de una habitación hasta la chimenea. En el manto, un conjunto de espadas japonesas descansaban en su estante decorativo. Kenshin alcanzó la más larga de las dos espdas japonesas y la levanto del estante con reverencia.

Si Himura Kenshin hubiera recibido visitas, probablemente hubieran preguntado por qué demonios tenía unas espadas tan viejas en exhibición. La espada larga que Kenshin sostenía en sus manos ciertamente parecía perteneciente a un museo – pero no porque fuera intrincadamente hermosa. La vaina de la espada era de madera y estaba despostillada. La tela tejida alrededor del mango de la espada estaba raída y manchada de sudor.

De hecho, la espada se veía como si hubiera sido usada para matar a alguien la noche anterior.

De hecho, había sido usada para matar a alguien la noche anterior.

Kenshin, conocido en las calles de Kioto como Battousai, se ciñó un tosco cinturón café a su angosta cintura y metió la más larga de las dos espadas en él. Miró la más corta de las dos y pensó en traerla consigo. Saucdiendo la ceabeza y haciendo para atrás el fleco del color de la sangre, decidió en contra. El Centro Médico Takani estaba en la parte rica y limpia de la ciudad. La gente limpia y rica era por lo general más fácil de matar. No necesitaría la espada extra esta noche.

Recogió un playera de manga larga que estaba en el respaldo de un sillón y se la puso sobre el delgado pecho. El mango de la espada sobresalía a través del material. Con una gracia inesperada, se puso un viejo abrigo negro de estilo japonés.

Un hombre como él sólo debería usar negro.

Sacudiéndose los nudos de tensión del cuello, el Battousai caminó de nuevo a través del cuarto hacia la puerta. Apagó las luces y emergió del apartamento, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

El asesino más temido de todo el mundo clandestino del Japón, empezó su viaje hacía el centro Médico Takani.

"Okay, éste es el último examen de esta noche." Takani Megumi anunció mientras se ponía en pie para irse.

"Gracias, Megumi-san," vino la suave respuesta.

Megumi suspiró y reunió sus papeles y notas. "Descansa bien esta noche y continuaremos mañana."

"Sí, lo haré."

"Le informaré a los demás guardias que ya terminamos por esta tarde," Megumi anunció.

"Gracias."

"Megumi suspiró por la joven sentada en la mesa de metal con las delicadas manos cruzadas en frente de ella, quieta como una piedra. La niña de diecisiete años respiraba profundamente, aparentemente exhausta por los exámenes y entrevistas que justo habían terminado. Megumi miró simpatéticamente su cabeza gacha y dejo la habitación con elegancia.

"Estás pálida."

La joven mujer de pelo negro miró a su compañero constante, una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios. "Estoy bien, Aoshi-san."

Aoshi se paró de su lugar en la esquina de la grande y blanca habitación y se aproximó a la niña. "Estás cansada."

"Lo estoy," la niña respondió calladamente, alisando sus felcos para atrás. Recorrió sus dedos a través de su larga y negra cola de caballo.

"¿Nos vamos, entonces?"

"Ah," sonrió la joven. "En un momento. ¿Podemos tomar el té primero?"

"Claro." El guardaespaldas de negro cabello respondió con una ligera inclinación.

En ese momento, la puerta de la amplia habitación se abrió. La cabeza de la niña dió un sobresalto de sorpresa. Aoshi se detuvó un momento con la tetera eléctrica en mano.

Cinco o seis guardias armados llenaron el cuarto uno tras otro, cada uno usando un chaleco anti-balas y cargando unas armas semi-automáticas muy grandes. Sin una palabra, tomaron sus lugares alrededor del cuarto. Empujándose de la silla, la joven se sacudió el sentimiento de terror de la mente y caminó hasta la pared de ventanas que sobreveían la ciudad de Kioto. Aoshi suspiró y continuó con su tarea de preparar el té.

"¿Durante cuánto tiempo esto será necesario, Aoshi-san?"

"Hasta que tu guardián legal vea oportuno descontinuar sus servicios," Aoshi respondió con calma.

"Es sólo que paraece tan . . ." su voz se desvaneció. Inclinó su frente al vidrio de las ventanas, "Sólo quiero vivir una vida normal."

"El destino parece dictar otro camino para ti," dijo su guardaespaldas mientras servía dos tazas de té verde y las ponía en la estéril mesa metálica.

Ella sonrió tristemente y regresó a sentarse a la mesa. Alzando la taza de té con ambas manos, la llevó a su nariz.

"Huele relajante."

Aoshi sonrió.

Y entonces escucharon los gritos del pasillo de afuera.

Aoshi saltó a sus pies. Los guardias se apresuraron hacía adelante, blandiendo sus armas. La niña puso de nuevo su té sobre la mesa con calma y cerró los ojos.

Los gritos se apagaron tan abruptamente como habían empezado. Un silencio extraño se apoderó del cuarto. Toda la atención se centró en las puertas dobles de la habitación. Aoshi se tensó, su mente rápidamente identificando cada una de las armas que tenía a la mano.

Entonces, la puertas dobles se abrieron a la fuerza. Una sola figura, sorprendentemente baja en estatura, marchó dentro del cuarto. Las puertas se cerraron con violencia detrás de él, sellando con finalidad el destino de aquellos dentro del cuarto. La figura estaba parada al final del largo cuarto, ojos de ámbar pasaron sobre cada individuo – finalmente decansando en la figura femenina sentada en la parte lejana de la mesa. El blanco ubicado y las defensas analizadas, el asesino giró y asumió una posición no vista frecuentemente – la posición de un espadachín entrenado.

Los guardias fueron brutalmente sorprendidos por la completa carencia de armas modernas del hombre. En vez de eso, vieron como su mano descubría la antigua espada que había estado escondida debajo de su capa. Que tratara de pasar sobre sus pistolas semi-automáticas con una reliquia de tiempos antiguos era casi absurdo.

Excepto que habían habido esos escalofriantes gritos en el pasillo.

Aoshi estudió al hombre desde el otro lado de la habitación. Estaba vestido con sencillez – sólo con pantalones negros y una playera negra debajo de un abrigo hasta la rodilla. El abrigo intrigó a Aoshi – se parecía a una de esas camisas usadas por los samurai de las eras de guerra, anchas mangas con un cuello doblado. El ninja notó los negros protectores para manos usados por el extraño atacante y supo que la espada no era un juego. Aoshi, a través de ojos claculadores, observó los severos contrastes apraentes en el hombre. Brillante y rojo cabello levantado en una alta cola de caballo (otra vez, como los samurai habían hecho) y los felcos que caían desordenadamente sobre ojos de ámbar en ranuras. Aunque el hombre sólo cargaba con una espada, la experienca decía le que no subestimara al pequeño asesino. Además, el mismo usaba artes ninja para proteger su cargo. Mentalemente, recorrió de nuevo sus armas escondidas.

"Si quieren vivir, " susurró el desconocido asesino, "váyanse."

Un guardia se atrevió a reír. Ojos ámbar se dirigieron al hombre atrevido. Apuntando su metralleta al asesino prácticamente desarmado, el guardia abrió fuego con un brillo casi divertido en sus ojos no creyentes.

El homre murió con la misma expresión estampada en su rostro.

Incluso mientras las balas volaban en el aire vacio, el Battousai navegaba arriba del hombre, la espada desenvainada y letal. Con un silencioso tajo, la cabeza del guardia resbaló a través del piso, dejando un rastro sangriento detrás. Antes de que pudiera apuntar, Battousai estaba tras él. Su espada destajo a un hombre en en dos, desde el cuello a la cadera. Balas golpearon el cuerpo mientras Battousai se alejaba de un salto y desgarraba el cuello de otro. Los hombres caían muertos en el creciente charco de sangre, ojos viendo a la nada.

El último hombre movió su arma en pánico y apuntó, salpicando balas en todas direcciones. Demasiado tarde, escuchó el silbido arriba de su cabeza. Volteando con terror, vio el monstruo de rojo cabello cargando hacia el, la espada levantada. El grito del hombre murió de un borboteo mientras las espada de Battousai cortaba a través de él, la sangre salpicando su cara y filtrándose en sus negras ropas.

Sin molestarse en limpiar la espesa sangre que goteaba de su cabello escarlata hasta sus mejillas, el asesino se paró derecho y sacudió la sangre de la espada. Ahora todo lo que existía entre él y su blanco era él hombre alto de pelo negro.

"Vete o muere." El Battousai ofreció de nuevo en un susurro mortal.

Ojos azul hielo se entornaron hacia el asesino. En respuesta, Aoshi corrió hacia adelante, trajo hacia sí un largo brazo y luego lo lanzó hacía adelante. Todo lo que Battousai vió fueron varios puntos de luz aproximándose rápidamente hacia él. Saltó en el aire y varias dagas se incrustaron en la pared detrás de él. Las dagas no habían encontrado la carne, pero eran toda la distracción que Aoshi necesitaba. En un destello, ambas de sus espadas cortas estaban fuera en un agarre de reversa. Battousai dio un paso hacia atrás mientras una de las espadas cortas de Aoshi por poco rozan su estómago. Battousai contestaba cada uno de los graciles tajos de Aoshi con su propia espada. Aoshi trataba desesperadamente de atrapar la espada del asesino entras las dos suyas. Battousai sonrió burlonamente.

"Eres bueno," comentó entre un golpe y otro, "pero no lo suficientemente bueno para protegerla."

Justo cuando Aoshi se lanzó hacia adelante para tratar de cuchillar al asesino en el brazo con que blandia la espada, Battousai saltó sobre él, se agachó y blandió las espada en un rápido arco de plata. Aoshi sintió el movimiento demasiado tarde como para no dejar rastro. Sus ojos se agrandaron ante el dolor cuando el acero de Battousai desgarró los músculos de su pierna izquierda. Sólo saltando en el último momento, Aoshi fue capaz de evitar que su pierna fuera separada de su cuerpo. Battousai se paró, le permitió una mirada fría y se dirigió a la mesa donde la niña estaba sentada con los ojos cerrados.

"No," Aoshi se quejó en voz alta, sus manos tratando de alcanzar la espada que descansaba a sólo unas pulgadas de él. Un espasmo de dolor de su pierna herida causó que maldijera y alcanzara, en vez, su pierna. "No te dejaré."

Battousai miró de nuevo por sobre su hombro al hombre boca abajo con una ceja levantada escépticamente. Todavía no conocía a otro guardaespaldas como éste. Escogiendo terminar el trabajo en vez de rematar al hombre, Battousai se dirigió de nuevo a la niña, su espada levantada diagonalmente a su cuerpo.

Ella lo escuchó acercarse, pero aún se rehusaba a levantar la vista. ¿Cómo sería su asesino? Había escuchado los resultados de su trabajo sólo momentos antes cuando cada uno de los hombres caía. Se había sentido casi aliviada cuando las maldiciones de Aoshi habían venido hasta sus oídos. Significaba, al menos, que aún estaba vivo.

Apretó los labios en una sonrisa amarga. Al fin terminaría. Alguien finalmente había podido romper a través de todas las defensas alrededor de ella. Terminaría. Cerró los ojos incluso más fuerte al tiempo que las pisadas se detenían frente a ella. El hedor metálico de la sangre asaltó su olfato y podía sentir las ondas del aura asesina que el hombre emitía. Se preguntó otra vez brevemente cómo sería este demonio. Quería escabullirse pero forzó a su cuerpo a quedarse quieto como roca. Moriría con diginidad.

Battousai levantó su espada y se preparó para golpear.

Aoshi luchó, maldiciendo ferzomente pero sin poder ponerse en pie.

"Kamiya Kaoru!" Battousai anunció fríamente, "Preparate para conocer tu muerte!"

Dejando que su negro cabello cayera hacia su espalda, la joven mujer giró un poco la cabeza hacia atrás y abrió los ojos para mirar a la muerte directo a la cara.

En ese instante, el ambar furioso conoció al pacifico azul.

Y el tiempo se detuvo.

Final del capítulo 1, continuará!


	2. la persecución

****

En Pedazos

Capítulo 2: La persecución

Por: linay

Título Original: **Broken Pieces**

Traducido por: Kyo

Derechos: No míos.

__

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

__

Yo no debería sobrevivir a esto.

Mi vida es sólo una excusa fugaz.

Una tendencia pasajera.

Una abominación momentánea..

Kaoru miró la muerte a la cara. Los ojos ámbar de Battousai se trabaron con los tristes ojos azules de Kaoru y el tiempo se detuvo.

El tiempo se detuvo, pero el movimiento no.

Con el grito de un demonio, Battousai bajó su espada en un fluido arco de acero. Los ojos azueles clamados de Kaoru se cerraron de nuevo.

El angustiado grito de Aoshi rompió su comunión de la muerte. Battousai fue empujado hacia adelante con violencia y más allá de Kaoru por un dolido Aoshi – quien de alguna manera se las había arreglado para lanzarse hacia adelante. Aoshi se colpasó de nuevo en un montoncito sangriento en el piso al lado de Kaoru.

"Corre," dijo con dificultad y dolor. "Por favor, corre, Kaoru-san."

Kaoru volvió sus abiertos ojos de su herido guardaespaldas quien estaba en el suelo a su pelirojo asesino, quien se recogía del piso con rapidez. El asesino giró su cabeza de nuevo hacia ellos y Kaoru se sobresaltó por la mirada de pura furia en los ojos ámbar ensombrecidos bajo rojos flecos. Su corazón saltó a su garganta justo cuando decidió que de ninguna manera podía dejar a Aoshi tras ella.

Mientras Battousai se recuperaba para cargar contra Aoshi, Kaoru hizo la única cosa en la que pudo pensar. Saltó a sus pies, agarro bien su asiento y lanzó la silla hacia el asesino con toda la fuerza que pudo.

Battousai sólo tuvo unos meros egundos para reaccionar, por primera vez viéndose sorprendido. ¿Una SILLA se abalanzaba hacia él? Sin otras opciones a la vista, dejó que su espada partiera la silla en dos pedazos. Mientras las dos piezas de la silla chocaban contra los ventanales de vidrio detrás de él, vio que Kaoru arrastraba a un guardaespaldas inconsciente a trevés de las puertas dobles. Furia reemplazó a la sorpresa cuando Battousai vio a su blanco huir de la habitación.

Kaoru actuó en un estado de pánico. Sobresaltandose cuando oyó el vidrio de las ventanas romperse, cerró las puertas dobles con un empujón. Agarrando la macana de uno de los policías muertos cerca de la puerta, lo atravesó por los mangos de las puertas dobles, rezando que dejaran al demonio adentro. Lo escuchpo chocar contra las puertas y dio un salvaje grito de miedo. Sus ojos volaron hacia Aoshi, quien apenas estaba consciente después de haberse lanzado hacia el asesino.

__

¡Tengo que esconderlo!

Agarró uno de sus brazos y lo pasó por arriba de sus hombros, arrastrando su cuerpo sangrante tan rápido como pudo, sus ojos buscando con desesperació por cualquier escondite. La puerta de un closet atrapó su atención. A traé de la bruma de su estado con adrenalina, pudo escuchar las visagras de las puertas dobles dando paso debido a la frenetica paliza que estaba recibiendo. Casi tirando la puerta del closet de limpieza al abrirlo, empujó dentro el pesado cuerpo de Aoshi – nada gentilemente. Mentalmente, se disculpó por la ruda manera en que lo trataba, pero racionalizó que lo pareciaría a su debido tiempo. Kaoru jaló la primera cosa que remortamente parecía un arma del closet y después, patenado dentro los pies de Aoshi, cerró la puerta apresuradamente. Entonces, sin mirar atrás, corrió por los largos y blancos pasillos.

Battousai miro a las ofensivas puertas, su furia remontándose a cada segundo. Una mera niña se las había arreglado para encerrarlo en el cuerto. Alzando la espada muy arriva de su cabeza, la blandió para abajo con enojo. La espada pasó entre la ranura entre las dos puertas, rápidamente cortando la macana. Había golpeado con tanta fuerza que la punta de la espada se incrustó en el piso de linoleo. Battousai pateó las puertas para que se abrieran a la fuerza y se apresuró hacia el pasillo en tiempo para ver a su presa desaparecer al otro lado de la esquina.

Dio un paso al frente y entonces noto el delgado rastro de sangre que se detenía justo antes de la puerta cerrada del closet. La miró, seguro de que cuerto guardaespladas de cabello oscuro se encontraba inconsciente detrás de esa puerta. Se debatió consigo mismo.

__

Mátala rápido. Las palabras de su conversación telfónica de antes hizo eco en su mente. Apresurandose por el pasillo, el Battousai decidió perimitirle a la pequeña niña esa pequeña victoria sobre él. Después de todo, había gastado preciosos momentos al esconder al guardaespaldas de él, incluso si había sido un poco mal.

Battousai giró en la esquina y aun no pudo ver a la niña. Una pequeña chispa de sorpresa se registró al realizar cuanta distancia había sido capaz de poner entre ellos los pocos momentos en que había decidido que hacer. Apretó el paso, la espada fuera de la vaina y lista. El corredor terminó de nuevo, la única opción siendo la derecha. Battousai rió para sí; no había manera de que ella se pudiera esconder en este edificio. Dio vuelta en la esquina sin siquiera desacelerar.

Y entonces fue detenido abruptamente por algo empapado y asqueroso que fue apretado contra su cara todo de una vez. Battousai escupió cuando la rancia masa llena de cordones fue apretada más aun en su cara con brusquedad. Entonces, de repente la cosa estaba fuera de su cara. Su agarre se apretó en su propia espada mientras limpiaba la sangre rehidratada y el líquido maloliente de su cara. A través de la olorosa bruma, vio a la niña blndir algo en sus manos y despupes la asquerosa masa lo golpeó en el lado de la cabeza forzosamente otra vez. Battouai fue forzado a retroceder hacia la pared y escuchó la cosa caer al suelo mientras la niña empezaba a correr de neuvo a toda velocidad. Sacudiendo la asquerosa agua de su cabello, se preparó para correr de nuevo, no sin antes ver al suelo.

Casi tropezó.

A sus pies estaba un trapeador mojado. ¿¡Un TRAPEADOR!? Enojo reemplazó su sopresa de nuevo mientras corría tras aquella niña insufrible quien, sólo hace unos momentos, había parecido una mártir lista para aceptar la muerte de sus manos. Gruñó en frustración mientras gradualmente la alcanzaba.

Kaoru jadeaba en pánico mientras escuchaba las ligeras pisadas del asesino volverse más fuertes trás ella. Apresuradamente dio la vuelta en otra esquina y vagamente sintió irritación contra quien fuera que hubiera diseñado el centro médico. Una nueva puerta se presentó ante el campo de visión de Kaoru.

¡Una escalera!

Sin pensar, Kaoru se empujó más allá de las puertas de salida y se dejó correr a través de las escalera. En la distancia, escuchó la penetrante alarma contra incencios sonar como resultado de que ella abriera las puertas de emergencia. Sin que realmente le importara, se concentró en su vuelo por las escalera. Sólo unos cuantos pisos le flataban para estar fuera del edificio. Mentalmente los contaba mientras corría hacía abajo. Cuatro más. Tres más. Dos más.

Entonces, escuchando un sonido seco tras ella, Kaoru sabía que su tiempo se había acabado. Apenas giró la cabeza y sabía que el asesino estaba a sólo unos pasos detrás de ella. El filoso brillo de la navaja atrapó su visión y el pánico ocupó su cuerpo una vez más.

Battousai voló bajo las escaleras con facilidad, mantalemente maldiciendo a la alarma contra incendios. Sabía que su tiempo pronto se acabaría. Sólo unos cuantos escalones más. Levantó su espada horizontalemente, preparándose para destajarla cuando finalmente estiuviera dentro de su campo.

Kapru vio el descanso de los escalones y la puerta de salida. Solo faltaban unas escaleras. La determinación llenó sus músculos mientras saltaba de su escalón en un despesperado intento por separarse cuanto pudiera del brillo terrible de la espada de su asesino. Por un sólo momento, sintió el aire correr a través de su cabello mientras navegaba hacia abajp.

Battousai acuchilló el aire mientras la niña saltaba fuera del alcance de su espada – la navaja sólo pescando unos pocos cabellos. Vio, todavía corriendo escalera abajo, como intentó saltar casi una escalera completa.

Realmente no fue una sorpresa cuando, entonces, vio su pie torcerse contra el descanso de cemento, su rodilla no resistir su peso y su cuerpo caer hacia adelante. Mientras trataba de sentarse y jalar su pierna cerca de sí, él desaceleró su descenso, su agarre en la espada apretandose en anticipación.

Cuando alcanzó el descando, la niña inclinó la cabeza y retrocedió un poco, las lpagrimas corrían por sus mejillas en riachuelos. El asesino trazó la punta de su espada contra el cemento mientras se aproximaba, el sonido causando que un suave gemido escapara a la niña. Satisfecho con que finalmente estaba produciendo las reacciones deseadas de una víctima, levantó la espada y se preparó para mandar un tajo de reversa que cortaría su linda cabeza.

Etonces la niña levantó la cabeza y sus ojos azules penetraron los suyos, las lágrimas todavía corrían en ellos. La mera expresión de sus ojos fue suficiente para qe hubiera una pausa en el arco de la espada de Battousai.

No era miedo lo que veía reflejado en sus vidriosos ojos azules.

No era desesperación.

No era súplica.

Battousai recorrió la lista de emociones aceptables mientras su brazo se tensaba para dar el golpe. Entonces lo reconoció.

Los ojos azules estaban enojados. Estaba viendo al asesino y sus ojos azules estaban ciertamente incendiados con furia callada.

Battousai estaba pasmado.

Entonces las sirenas del camión de bomberos y de seguridad aproximandose lo alertaron de la escacez del tiempo. Se dirigió a Kamiya Kaoru, su brazo levantado arriba de ella. La mirada de absoluta ravia en sus ojos fue suficiente para convencerlo.

Sin rastro de duda, Battousai la golpeó con un golpe vicioso.

Kaoru cayó al suelo como una muñeca sin vida. Un delgado hilo de sangre se abrió pado hasta su cuello. Battousai exhaló ruidosamente mientras limpiaba el exceso de sangre de la brillante navaja en su capa. Entonces volteó la espada y limpió el mango, removiendo la sangre de Kaoru de donde el mango de sus espada había conectado con cráneo. Envainó la espada rápidamente y echó la capa encima, efectivamente escondiendo la larga arma tradicional.

Agachándose, inspeccionó la herida en la base del cráneo de su víctima. Oyendo su superficial respiración lo convenció de que viviria lo suficiente para ser interesante, la levantó del suelo.

Vagamente mencionándose que completaría el homicidio cuando su curiosidad estuviera satisfecha, cargó con su cuerpo irresponsivo sobre su hombro y la llevó hasta la salida a la que ella esperaba llegar sólo hacía unos minutos.

En silencion, Battousai desapareció en los mucho callejones de Kioto, llevando consigo, por primera vez, una carga viva.

Las unidades de seguridad llegaron a la escena del crimen y encontraron solamente masas de hombres muertos y un guardaespaldas inconsciente. Misteriosamente, solo las balas de los guardias fueron encontradas. Sólo la sangre de los guardias pudo ser identificada. Conmosionados, los jueces solo pudieron especular que una larga espada japonesa tradicional había sido el arma usada para inflingir todas las heridas. Confundidos, los detecitves se reirían y cuestionarían la cordura de los jueces pues ya NADIE usaba las espadas para asesinatos. E incluso si trataban, un espadachín jamás podría igualarse a media docena de guardias armados.

Días después, en el hospital, un guardaspaldas despertaría a caras preocupadas sólo para buscar a su cargo desaparaecido. Maldicería silenciosamente y juraría enconrarla a ella y a su atacante.

La mañana siguiente, Kamiya Kaoru despertaría a un par de brillantes ojos ámbar.

Final del capítulo 2, continuará!


	3. de jaula a jaula

****

En Pedazos

Capítulo 3: de jaula a jaula

Por: linay

Título Original: **Broken Pieces**

Traducido por Kyo

Derechos: No míos

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Vuelo de un lugar a otro

Sin significado, sin ancla que me estabilice

Si el significado está perdido,

Somos como pájaros sin rumbo

Moviéndonos de jaula a jaula.

Jamás seré libre.

"¿Quién eres tú?"

Era una simple pregunta. Un pregunta esperada. Y sin embargo, Himura Kenshin fue sorprendido por su directa naturaleza. Se retiró de la niña, sólo habiendola depositado en el sillón de cuero unos momentos antes. Sus ojos azules lo siguieron mientras se retiraba y se enderezaba.

"¿Quién eres tú?" la joven repitó, su voz clara resonando.

Kenshin la miró. No debería haber sido una pregunta anormal. De hecho, la mayoría de la gente la preguntaba a personas que no reconocían. Ella, obviamente, no sabía quien era él realmente, Así que era una pregunta perfectamente justificable.

De cualquier manera, Kenshin encontró absolutamente absurdo que ella le estuviera preguntando quién era él.

Después de todo, él la había secuestrado. Y él había sido su atacante. Y él la había traído a su apartamente sin que ella lo supiera. Así que era absurdo que _ella _le estuviera preguntando a _él _esa pregunta tan directamente. Aun observándola silenciosamente, se quitó la capa llena de costras de sangre de sus hombros y la lanzó contra la mesa de café de metal y vidrio que se encontraba frente a ella.

Kaoru arrugó la nariz al ver la capa. Entonces alzó ojos desafiantes de nuevo hacía el asesino. Ahí estaba otra vez – ese mismo aire desafiante.

"¿Quién eres tú?" repitió con casi un aire de impaciencia, "no debería ser una pregunta confusa."

Kenshin arqueó las cejas, confundido por su aparente carencia de miedo. Habló sus pensamientos sin casi pensarlo: "¿Por qué no estás asustada?"

Kaoru movió la cabeza a un lado. "¿Debería estarlo?" preguntó calmadamente.

En respuesta, Kenshin sujetó el mando de su espada y rpapidamente desató el cinturón que la sostenía a su cintura. La tosca tela voló al suelo. Lentamente, Kenshin deslizó la espada fuera de su vaina y después lanzó la madera a un lado. Con deliberada lentitud, dio unos cuentos pasos hacia ella, se inclinó, una rodilla recargada ligeramente al lado de la de ella en el cojín de cuero. Con una caricia parecida a la de una pluma, Kenshin trazó la navja por la piel delgada de su delicada garganta.

La respiración de Kaoru no se aceleró. Su pecho no se levantaba y caía con mayor fuerza. En vez de eso, encontró sus ojos y habló – su voz calmada y estable.

"Hueles horrible," comentó impasivamente, el hedor de la sangre pegado a su ropa asaltando su nariz.

Kenshin no hizo movimiento alguno para desacordar o acordar con su poco común comentario. En vez, presionó la espada a su yugular. Sintió la presión de la navaja pero no atrevesó su piel.

"¿Te gusta tu ocupación?" preguntó, su voz demandando.

Kenshin entornó los ojos hacia ella. De repente, se retiró. Envainando la espada con rapidez, se movió con pasos pausados hasta la chimenea. Con cuidado, levantó la espada del manto con ambas manos y la puso en su estante bajo el de la espada corta.

"¿Te gusta?" Kaoru persistió.

Kenshin la miró con una oscura mirada. Kaoru examinó sus ojos medio escondidos por sus salvajes flecos rojos. Para ella, sus ojos dorados brillaron con enojo. Pero debajo, detectó una emoción más profunda. Atrapó ese extraño agotamiento en su furiosa mirada y lo inspeccionó con su mente. ¿Era remordimiento? ¿Tristeza? ¿Dolor? La emoción más cercana que encontró a esa expresión en sus ojos fue un sentimiento ofendido.

¿Ofendido?

¿En los ojos de un asesino?

Kaoru voleteó su cabeza para atrpas y observó al hombre con la cola de caballo alta muy de cerca. "¿Y bien?"

"¿Crees que me gusta?" El hombre contestó mientras caminó furioso al bar al otro lado del gran apartamento. Se pasó detrás del bar y abrió de golpe el refrigerador de los licores, sacado una gran botella de vidrio fría con Vodka.

"Haces un trabajo casi cada noche, ¿no es así?"

Kenshin puso la botella de nuevo en la barra de golpe después de haberse servido un trago. Inhaló profundamente.

"Te dice eso, de alguna manera" Kenshi empezó rudamente, "que me agrada mi trabajo?"

De un solo golpe, Kenshin bebió el vaso medio lleno de puro Vodka. Deslizó el vaso vacío a través de la barra con practicada preciosión. El vaso cayó sobre el borde del fregadero violentamente y chocó contra la tina de metal, casi rompiéndose. Kenshin golpeó la barra con la palma de su mano con fuerza.

__

Asqueroso, pensó, _su sabor es asqueroso._

Kaoru miraba, sus ojos grandes de sorpresa y alrama. Su repentino arranque de pura rabia había sido mucho más aterrador que sus calculadas muestras de poder anteriores. Su pura e indominada furia era terrible – y espantosa.

Kenshin inhaló y exhaló profundamente, el sonido de su respiración insoportablemente sonoro en el repentino silencio del apartamento.

"El sabor," vino la gentil voz desde el otro lado de la habitación, "El sabor y el olor deben atormentarte."

A través de ojos medio enloquecidos, Kenshin miró la fuente de esa voz. Sus ojos se entornaron se velaron en ira irracional cuando encontraron su mirada simpatética.

"No deberías," gruñó, "No deberías atreverte a-"

El punzante sonido del teléfono lo interrumpió – sorprendiendo a ambaos Kaoru y Kenshin. Ambos lo miraron como si fuera un obrejo extraño. Entonces sonó de nuevo, su agudeza lastimaba sus oídos. Kenshin se movió a donde el teléfono colgaba en la pared.

"¿Qué?" gruñó en la bocina, jalandolo violentamente de su puesto.

Kaoru miraba la cara de Kenshin mientras conversaba con quien fuera que estuviera en el teléfono. Las emociones estaban escritas tan claras como el día en su cra, primero enojo, después dorpresa. Intrigada, no pudo evitar pero escuchar su murmuradas respuestas.

"¿Cómo lo supo?" Kenshin demandó.

Una mirada de casi tímida pena cruzó su semblante por un momento. Pero sólo un momento.

"Sé que lo dijo muy claro," Kenshin dijo en el teléfono.

Una pausa mientras Kenshin escuchaba.

"Está en mi casa ahora. ¿Debo completar el trabajo?"

Kaoru saltó un poco en su asiento mientras adivinaba las implicaciones de ese enunciado.

"¿Para qué?" Preguntó solemnemente.

Una ceja arqueada en incredulidad.

"No me importa," Kenshin murmuró, "Tú eres el jefe. Es sólo que es muy extraño."

Kenshin resopló en el teléfono por cualquier comentario hecho.

"Eso es absurdo," gruñó, "Yo nunca siquiera-"

El asesino fue aparentemene interrumpido. Esta vez, la pausa fue más larga.

"¿Si no la quería murta entonces para que dio la orden en primer lugar?"

Una expresión de fastidio pasó por su cara.

"Ya se que mi trabajo no es saber eso. Sólo pienso que fue una noche echada a la basura. Está bien, _señor, _haré lo que sea que diga."

Kenshin apretó los dientes. No era un estúpido niñero para algún puberto adolescente.

"Lo tengo bajo control, señor," refunfuñó cerrando los ojos.

Kaoru miró expectante mientras Kenshin volvía a poner el teléfono en su puesto lentamente. Dio l vuelta lentamente para mirar a la niña que esperaba. Kaoru lo observó con ansiedad. Su atacante era un verdadero enigma. Era mayor – de eso no había duda. Per aunque su edad se mostraba a través de su andar y de su comportamiento, sus agudas y definidas formas faciales tenían cierta apariencia femeninca. Claro, su muy largo y muy rojo cabello atado en una cola de caballo alta se adhicionaba a su extraño encanto.

"Te quedarás aquí," el hombre anunció calladamente, caminando hacia la puerta con propósito.

Kenshin apretó los labios. "¿Perdón?" 

Kenshin no se molestó en respoderle. En lugar, deslizó una delgada cadena de su cuello. Dejando que la cadena colgara, empujó una larga llave en el pesado cerrojo y giró la llave, cerrando la puerta.

Kaoru lo miró sobre surtidos muebles. "¿Qué estás haciendo?"

"My jefe ha decidido que te quedaras por un tiempo," Kenshin respondió calmadamente mientras cerraba otro cerrojo, "y necesitas estás llaves para abrir esta puerta. Y estas llaves-" levantó la cadena y la dejó caer alrededor de su cuello "-me pertenecen y se quedarán alrededor de mí cuello. Así que no podrás irte."

Giró para darle a Kaoru una mirada peligrosa. "Y estamso en el décimoquinto piso y no hay antepecho – así que no mires afuera a menos que planees saltar."

Kaoru lo miró. "Y que si-"

"No te molestes en gritar y chillar," respondió a su pregunta todavía no hablada con rudeza, "La cuadra entera pertenece a mi jefe y está hbitada por miembros elegido." Hizo una pausa y después continuó, "Y los teléfonos tienen micrófonos, para tu infromación."

Kaoru hizo una mueca. "¿Estás seguro de que deberias estar diciendome todo eso?" preguntó en tono de burla.

La mirada que Kenshin le dio le dio escalofríos. "¿Realmente importa ahora?" Preguntó fríamente.

Kaoru no pudo reprimir un estremecimiento. Kenshin, por otra parte, se quitó la cmisa y la tiró sobre el sofá de cuero mientras se retiraba. Desapareció en el corto pasillo y Kaoru escucho el click del cerrojo de la puerta del baño. Unos segundos después, escuchó el gua correr.

Que anfintrión, pensó secamente.

Recordándose que no era enr ealidad una visita, se inclinó hacia adelante y masajeo su dolido tobillo. Por experiencia, sabía que no sería capaz de correr o caminar sin cojear por un día o dos. Pero no estaba muy herido.

Suspirando, se dejó caer sobre el sillón de cuero. Sus ojos se movieron lentamente por sus alrededores. Después de todo, ¿qué más podía hacer? El Battousai no parecía el tipo de hombre que guardaba otro llavero de las llaves de casa en algun buró por ahpi. Y obviamente, tratar de dominarlo con un cuchillo de la cocina estaba fuera de cuestión.

El apartamento era simple, aunque bastante espacioso. Se sentó en una esquina de la muy abierta y muy cuadrada sala de estar. Alrededor de ella, algunos sillones de cuero negro y sofás rodeaban una mesa de café de metal y vidrio. El negro parecía ser uno de sus colores favoritos, notó, recordando su vestimenta. En frente de ella estaba una cocineta y una barra de acero, completos con banquitos. Un conjunto dinette estaba cerca de ella. A su derecha lejana, estaba la puerta impenetrable. Suspiró para sí. Después escrudiñó la puerta cerrada y el oscuro pasillo. Suspuso que la puerta cerrada daba a la habitación principal y el pasillo a alguna clase de baño.

Como si hubiera sido jalada, sus ojos se dirigieron a la chimenea y al manto a su izquierda. Sus ojos se posaron sobre las espadas japonesas que estaban en sus estantes decorativos que era mucho más hermosos que las espadas en sí. Pero el primer visitante verdadero de Himura Kenshins sabía para que eran usadas las espadas en realidad. Pero aun así, como cualquier extraño hubiera pensado, sus más-o-menos-invitado se pregunto por qué demonios había decidido poner las espadas en exhibición en un lugar tan prominente.

¿Cómo inspiración?

¿Cómo recordatorio?

Los pensamientos de Kaoru fueron deviados de los arreglos de vivienda de Kenshin y de nuevo a su propio predicamento.

Así que, pensó, habían decidido no terminar con su vida – fueran quienes fueran _ellos_. Eso significada, desde luego, que alguien la consideraba lo suficientemente valiosa como para mantenerla por ahí.

Alguien sabía algo acerca de ella.

La pregunta era - ¿cuánto?

Kaoru cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente. Estaba cansada. Cansada de esta persecución interminable. Battousai hubiera hecho mejor en matarla.

De una jaula a otra, pensó amargamente.

Pero no, Kaoru se reprendió. Estaba siendo injusta para con Megumi-san y Aoshi-san. La docotra, Takani Megumi, le importaba lo suficiente. Y aunque los exámenes y las entrevistas habían sido tan intensas como siempre, Megumi-san la había tratado bien. Como un ser humano.

Y Aoshi – bueno – Aoshi había estado con Kaoru desde que ella era una niña. Siempre había estado por ahí junto a ella, su sombra onvirtiéndose en un consuelo. Esperó, con todo el corazón, que el estuviera bien.

El agua dejó de correr.

Kaoru se tensó y esperó por la aparción de Battousai.

Los ojos cerrados y la cabeza gacha, Kenshin dejó que el agua caliente corriera por su fleco y sobre su cuerpo desnudo. Agua rosa se arremolinó hasta el drenaje. Kenshin nisiquiera se molestó en ver. Ya lo había visto antes.

Con las palmas planas contra los azulejos de la regadera, Kenshin se inclinó hacia delante y dejó que el agua en riachuelos lavara la sangre. LA cabeza de la regadera estaba en lo más fuerte; el chorro de agua caliente era casi doloroso contra su piel. Tensó y destensó los músculos de sus brazos, reflexionando en los eventos de la noche previa.

Si tan sólo la hubeira matado en el acto como se suponía que debería haberlo hecho no estaría ahora en este predicamento.

Si tan sólo la hubiera matado.

Kenshin recorrió sus dedos a través de los mechones de pelo empapado que se pegaban a su espalda musculosa.

Ella sería todo un problema. Lo podía ver desde aquí.

Kenshin se apagó la regadera y el agua corrió del bottom spout. Giró las llaves y el flujo del agua cesó. Sacudiendo las gotas de agua de su mojado rojo cabello, Kenshin jaló el cancel de plástico de la regadera abierto. Secó du largo cabello con la toalla hasta que todo el exceso de agua fue absorbido y entonces secó el resto de su cuerpo. Salió de la ducha y puso un bata de dormir tradicional japonesa alrededor de su cuerpo.

Y así fue como emergió de baño: vestido sólo en una yukata de dormir azul y su cabello grueso, rojo y mojado en su espalda. Entró al área de estar a tiempo para ver como kaoru se ponía tensa ante su aparición. 

"Ponte de pie, por favor." Ordenó a la sorprendida niña.

"¿Por qué?"

"Yo lo digo," Kenshin razonó fríamente, su paciencia tan delgada como el hielo.

"Necesito ropa," Kaoru infromó a su captor.

"Estas usando ropa," Kenshin infromó de vuelta.

"Al contrario de algunas personas," Kaoru olfateó, "no soporto el olor de la sangre. Necesito ropa nueva; la mía esta empapada con sangre."

Kenshi entronó sus ojos ámbat. "Sólo estate contenta de que no es _tú _sangre, niña," él replicó en un tono bajo y muy peligroso, "Ahota, ponte de pie, por favor."

Kaoru trabó sus ojos con los del hombre, rehusándose a ceder – pero sólo porque era testaruda. También estaba, muy dentro de su ser, asustada de estar cerca del hombre. El aura que emitía era terrorífica.

Kenshin se acerco con pasos lentos a donde ella estaba sentada y la jaló por el brazo. La arrastró a través de la habitación y abrió la puerta de la habitación de golpe. Entonces, la empujó dentro del cuarto.

Kaoru obsrevó la habitación con las cejas arqueadas. ¿Una cama de cuatro postes? ¿Una enorme sobrecama blanca? ¿Grandes y acolchonadas almohadas? Se dirigió al asesino.

"¿Este es tu cuarto?"

Kenshin la empujó más lejos en el cuarto. "MI jefe amuebló el apartamente," dijo malhumoradao, cerrando la puerta en su cara.

"¿Ropa?" Kaoru llamó a través de la puerta cerrada.

No hubo respuesta. Kaoru escuchó el sonido de las llaves y vió un cerrojo previamente no visto.

"¿Qué hago si quiero ir al baño?" preguntó.

"Aguantate," vino la tosca respuesta, apagada por la puerta, "Esto no es un hotel."

Kaoru se apartó de la puerta y giró los ojos.

"¿Podría haberme engañado?", murmuró para sí, mirando sus acolchados alrededores una vez más.

Kaoru inhaló. El olor de la sangre en su ropa la estaba irritando en verdad. Pasando ligeramente a través del cuarto, abrió las puertas de un guardarropa. Varias playeras estaban apiladas en las repisas.

¿Playeras negras? ¿Era un fetiche? Suspiró.

Pausó por un momento, preguntándose si estaría bien usar una. Entonces resopló. El hombre había matado a media docena de hombre, herido a Aoshi, la secuestró – desgararía toda su ropa si tan sólo tuviera la energía. Pero decidiéndose por una playera limpia, Kaoru se quitó la falda del uniforme de la escuela, blusa y saco y se deslizó dentro la playera negra de algodón.

Por un momento, Kaoru se preguntó si debería rebajarse a dormir en la cama de un asesino. Pero su fatiga ganó sobre sus principios por primera vez. Kaoru se encogió en la cama y se acomodó en las sábanas.

Para un asesino, duerme bastante bien.

Ese fue su último pensamiento mientras se sumía en un incómodo sueño – alimentado sólo por su extrema fatiga.

Afuera de la habitación, Kenshin se inclinó con la espalda hacía la puerta, masajeando sus sienes. Escuchó el sonido del guardarropa al ser abierto y el crujido de su colchón.

Era sólo una niña. No podía tener más de diecisésis, dieciocho a lo máximo.

Kenshin se preguntó brevemente por sus extraños cambios de humor.

¿No entendpia la severidad de la situación? ¿No entendía que era su cautiva y no su sobrina visitando?

¿Era ingenua?

¿Ultra valiente?

O tal vez sólo era estúpida.

Kenshin surpiró al tiempo que se retiró de la puerta y se dirigía al sillón. Maldito su jefe por forzarlo a tener a una mera chiquilla con él. Maldito él. Con un suspiro cansado, Kenshin se dejó caer sobre el sillón. Descansando sus brazos sobre los descansos del sillón, dejó que su barbilla cayera hacia adelante.

El sueño vino. Pesadillas también.

Muy dentro en la noche, Kamiya Kaoru se revolcaba bajo la pesadas sábanas. Su cabello negro rodeaba su cara pálida en un halo bajo la fría luz de la Luna. Sus delgadas, delicadas muñecas se movían agitadamente para adelante y hacia atrás arriba de su cabeza. Bajo sus párpados translúcidos, sus ojos se agitaban frenéticamente.

Las carreras. El correr. El horrible ir y venir. Los cientos de oscuros y peludos cuerpos presionandose hacia ella, apretándola, arrinconándola. Lo sintió otra vez. Luchó por respirar, su aliento errático y laborioso.

La cabeza de Kaoru se movía salvajemente contra la almohada de Battousai.

Entonces, de repente, sus grandes ojos azules se abrieron de golpe, una mirada de puro terror en sus profundidades.

Un grito agudo y escalofriante hizo eco en el apartamente, quebrantando la quietud de la niche oscura.

Final del capítulo 3, continuará!


	4. imágenes de locura

****

En Pedazos

Capítulo 4: imágenes de locura

Por: Linay

Tíitulo Originail: **Broken Pieces**

Traducido por: Kyo

Drechos, no míos.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

__

Dolor, confusión y tristeza

Las siento todas

Las pesadillas me atormentan

La sangre me abriga y me cubre la mente con su mancha.

Kenshin saltó de su asiento ante el sonido de un grito escalofriante, su mente encarrerada y su mano alcanzando a su cadera, donde su espada usualemente colgaba. Encontrando ningún mango que agarrar y descubriéndose vestido solamente con una bata de dormir, Kenshin se relajó de su posición de pelea.

El apartamento estaba aun completamente oscuro y Kenshin dedujo que debían ser las tres o cuatro de la mañana. Vio a su alrededor, preguntándose si el grito no hab[ia sido sólo una parte de su sueño.

Pero entonces otro grito eruptó, quebrantando el silencio.

Esta vez, estaba claro quien había gritado. Kenshin caminó hasta la puerta cerrada de la habitación y presionó su oído contra el marco. Escuchando con atención, escuchó una respiración errática.

¿Se había hecho daño ella misma?

¿O estaba ella, como él, plagada con pesadillas?

Kenshin escuchó un repentino crujido del colchón, señalando que problabemente la niña se había levantado rápidamente de la cama. Concluyó que la joven había gritado en su sueño. Otro fuerte crujido. Había dejado la cama. Kenshin se preguntó que podría estar haciendo.

Entonces lo escuchó. Los suaves sollozos y el aliento ahogado. La niña estaba llorando.

Llorar significaba que estaba respirando.

Respirando significaba que estaba viva.

El que estuviera viva significaba que no tendría que abrir la puerta para investigar.

Justo cuando se retiró de la puerta, un chillido ahogado alcanzó sus sensibles oídos. Kenshin suspiró, los hombros caídos en resignación. Se deslizó hasta el suelo y se sentó con la piernas cruzadas con la espalda a la puerta. Dejando que su cabello escarlata cayera hacia adelantes a sus hombros, inclinó la cabeza ligeramente y cerró los ojos. Racionalizando que esa posición cerca de la puerta le permitiría asegurarse de que la niña no se hiciera daño, se preparó a quedarse. No podría dormir, de cualquier manera, con todo esos sollozos.

Kenshin resopló para sí. Sólo unas cuantas horas antes había estado tratando de matarla por las órdenes de su jefe. Ahora se sentaba afuera de su cuarto para evitar que se suicidara. Su vida era una olla de irónicas desgracias.

Sabía que sería todo un problema.

Kaoru estaba acurrucada en el piso en una esquina de la habitación, sus rodillas metidas bajo su barbilla y abraz[andose a si misma. Luchó por controlar su respiración y las lágrimas que corrían como ríos sin control.

Kaoru se apretó en si misma, luchando por evitar la inundación de recerdos.

Las hordas de cuerpos. El sentimiento de estar apretada y perdida en una masa de cuerpos encarrerados. Los terroríficos sonidos que las horribles criaturas hacían.

El experimento de las ratas había sido hacía solo unos días y las imágenes todavía plagaban los sueños de Kaoru. Después de que todas las observaciónes habían sido guardadas, Kaoru pasó horas acurrucada en un rincón de su cuarto con las manos sobre sus oídos y los ojos cerrados fuertemente. Aoshi había pasado una hora buscándola en el compuesto. Cuando finalmente la había encontrado, todavía estaba arrinconada. Había tomado otra hora para convencerla de que saliera de su escondite. E incluso después de que Aoshi la había ayudado a ponerse en pue, sus ojos se movían rápida y nerviosamente y se retorcía de ansiedad. Finalmente, Megumi le había inyectado de sedativos – lo suficiente para mantenerla en comtaosa por un día.

Al día siguiente Kaoru había llegado para las entrevistas póstumas al experimento con su usual entusiasta y alegre actitud. Pero Megumi notó sus acciones siscadas. La observación fue notada y los supervisores de Megmi estuvieron muy interesados con ese hecho. La reacción inicial de Kaoru al experimento no simplemente desapareció. De hecho, se mantuvo siscada por un tiempo antes de regresar a la normalidad.

Pero Megumi se había rehusado rotundamente a repetir el experimento. Había discutido feroz y largamente con su supervisor, diciendo que Kaoru necesitaba tiempo para recuperarse. Después de una larga y amarga discusión, el supervisor finalmente cedió y dejó un día de escuela a Kaoru y después simples entrevistas y exámenes en vez de la repetición del experimento con las ratas.

Aoshi y Megumi se habían sentido aliviados. Kaoru había actuada alegremente despistada.

Pero su ansiedad se había mostrado.

Ahora envuelta en sus propios brazos en la oscuridad de un cuarto extraño, Kaoru estaba teniendo problemas para no hiperventilarse. El miedo que había dejado la pesadilla había abrumado sus sentidos. Luchó consigo misma, intentando reprimir la cascada de imágenes y recuerdos.

En su estado de alta sensibilidad, escuchó el ligero roce de tela contra el piso de madera de la habitación. Se tensó y miró la puerta con temor. Algo estaba al otro lado de la puerta.

Kaoru luchó por racionalidad.

Entonces recordó. Afuera de la puerta estaba el otro único ocupante del apartamento. Era su atacante pelirrojo. Su corazón saltó de miedo.

Pero era un ser humano.

Humano.

Kaoru se limpió las lágrimas con el reverso de su mano y se puso de pie con dificultad. Concentrándose en el ligero brillo de luz que venía de la ranura debajo de la puerta, se meció para delante.

Al menos era un ser humano, racionalizó, tratando de no recordar los ojos vacíos de la gente que había matado.

Con gran dificultad, Kaoru llegó hasta la puerta y extendió una mano temblorosa para tocar la superficie de madera con la punta de los dedos. Respirando superficialmente, se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas frente a la puerta, dejando que sus dedos trazaran la madera. Presionó su frente contra la puerta y escuchó.

Respiración. Lenta y uniforme respiración.

Kaoru inhaló lentamente y después exhaló, tratando de igualar su respiración con el sonido de la suya. Gradualmente, su pecho dejó de subir y bjar incontroladamente y fue capaz de respirar a un paso normal. Kaoru dio la espalda a la puerta y se sentó, incomoda, recargándose en la dura madera. Se concentró en inhalar y exhalar. Lentamente, su mente se calmó e inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y se sumió en un sueño ligero.

Desde afuera, Kenshin se preguntó que podría estar haciendo la niña. Escuchó cuando tomó pasos inestables hasta la puerta. Su ritmo errático de respiración lo había agitado y se había sentido casi aliviado cuando la escuchó recargarse contra la puerta y dormir.

Así, a las cuatro cincuenta y tres de la mañana, Kenshin y Kaoru dormían espalda a espalda, separados sólo por la madera de la puerta de la habitación.

Megumi estaba en el umbral del cuarto de hospital, silenciosamente observando a su paciente. Suspiró, agitando su largo, negro cabello sobre su hombro.

Aoshi había sido llevado al cuarto, sangrando profusamente con un tajo en su pierna. El tajo era profundo y el arma apenas había fallado dañar los tendones. Aun así, pasaría un tiempo antes de que Aoshi recuperara su habilidad para caimnar. Megumi, como los jueces, había estado muy confundida por las heridas. Balas no podrían aber hecho esa clase de herida. Por como se veía, una navaja larga y filosa había sido el arma utlizada. La única arma que concordaba con las heridas de Aoshi era una espada.

Megumi frunció el ceño ante el mero pensamiento.

No dudaba que la espada hubiera sido la causante de las heridas. Pero sólo concoía a un hombre que hubiera sido capaz de usar una espada contra Aoshi de aquella amnera. Sólo había un hombre.

__

Battousai.

El sobrenombre causó que un sentimiento de temor se apoderara de ella. Battousai era un hombre peligroso, conocido sólo por los rumores que corrían por el Kioto clandestino. Megumi, a pesar de su impecable hoja de servicios, conocía muy bien los tratos suciosos de los crimianles de Kioto.

Su presente jefe la había reclutado justo antes de que fuera sentenciada en la corte. Le ofreció un trato: trabajar en un proyecto secreto y ser exonerada. Como la prisión no le apetecía a Megumi, aceptó.

Pero ahora, si Battousai estaba involucrado, significaba que alguien muy poderoso estaba tras Kaoru-chan. Y el pensamiento asustaba a Megumi.

Caminó hasta la cama donde Aoshi estaba todavía inconsciente y puso su mano en su frente caliente. Respirando profundo, Megumi deseó que despertara pronto y trajera a su Kaoru de vuelta.

Cuando los rayos de Sol empezaron a calentar la habitación, Kaoru despertó de un sueño muy incómodo debido a la posición en la que se encontraba. Se desenrolló de su posición al lado de la puerta y trató de limpiar sus lágrimas secas.

"¿Estás despierta?"

Se sobresaltó ante el sonitdo de la voz retumbando a través del cuarto. Después recordó rápidamente porque había estado acurrucada al lado de la puerta. Tembló inoluntariamente.

"Si," respondió débimente.

Kenshin estaba sentado con los pies cruzados, recargado contra la puerta. Se paró lentamente y empezó a sacar la llave para abrir la puerta.

Kaoru escuchó que estaba a punto de abrir la puerta y se apuró a ponerse de pie – a tiempo para darse cuenta de que sólo estaba usando una playera. Mientras Kenshin estaba dando vuelta a la perilla, Kaoru jaló de ella con toda su fuerza.

"¡No!"

Kenshin se congeló. "¿Qué?"

"Yo," kaoru empezó a tartamudear, un sonrojo apareciendo, "Yo no, todavía no-"

Escuchó un fuerte suspiro venir del otro lado de la habitación. "Ya has usado mi guardaropa, ¿no?"

Kaoru asintió. Después recordó que uno usualmente no puede escuchar cuando asientes. "Uh," dijo, algo apenada. "¿Si?

"Así que," vino la respuesta, "consíguete un par de pants o algo."

"¿Tuyos?" exclamó incrédulamente.

"No tienes que si prefieres usar tu uniforme."

Kenshin dejó la puerta abierta y caminó a la cocineta. En realidad había estado despierto desde el primer rayo de Sol y ya había cocinado un pequeño desayuno. Sin necesidad de decirlo, el asesino se sentía realmente raro – proveyendo de comida a su blanco anterior y todo. Lo confundía sin fin. Se sentía como un niñero y un guardia de prisión al mismo tiempo.

Descolgó el teléfono y marcó. "¿Takasugi-san?" empezó, "Es Himura. El trabajo necesita ropa y yo no tengo ninguna para ella."

Una respuesta enojada llegó hasta su oído.

"No, no creo que sea demasiado temprano para llamar, señor," Himura replicó educadamente y luego hizo una pausa, escuchando. "Si, señor. Esta noche."

Puso el teléfono de nuevo en su lugar y se dirigió a la estufa. Recogiendo un cucharón, empezó a servir sopa miso en dos platos pequeños.

Unos momentos después, Kaoru emergió calladamente de la habitación usando una playera negra que había tomado prestada la noche anterior y un par de pantalones de correr de cordones – la única cosa que pudo encontrar que le quedara. Con una pequeña sonrisa, reconocío que su asaltante encontraría el desastre que había dejado en su guardarropa cuando lo usara.

Kenshin la miró mientras entró en la sala de estar. "Buenos días," saludó civilmente, aunque sin una sonrisa.

Kaoru arqueó una ceja al mirarlo a él y a su cucharón. Se preguntó como se podía transformar de mayor asesino a ama de casa en un parpadeo. "Buenos días," respondió tentativamente.

"El desayuno está casi listo," Kenshin dijo eduacadamente, aunque en una voz fría e inexpresiva. 

Kaoru asintió y encontró algo que mirar. Ella, como él, se sentía fuera de lugar. Vestida en las ropas de un asesino y que un asesino le diera de desayunar no era algo que alguna vez anticipó. Caminando hasta el manto de la chimenea, observó las espadas.

En una palabra, eran antiguas.

Pero había algo hermoso acerca de las letales armas, notó. Alzó un dedo dudoso y lo trazó a través de la vaina de la espada más corta. Repentinamente, sintió una enormes ganas de agarrarla y sostenerla en sus manos.

Kenshin se volteó a preguntarle si le gustaría un huevo, cucharón todavía en mano, justo cuando ella extendía las manos para agarrar la espada.

"¡No lo hagas!" su voz retumbó fuertemente a través de la habitación.

Kaoru, sorprendida, se volteó a verlo, su mano congelada en el mismo lugar. Kenshin la miraba con feroz intensidad.

"No la toques," ordenó, iracundo.

Kaoru retiró la mano de repente, mirándolo. La pasión en sus ojos dorados la abrumaba. ¿Qué lo hacía tan protector de sus repugnantes espadas? En ese momento, no deseaba saberlo.

Kenshin miró como lentamente retiraba la mano de la espada, sin tocarla. Suspiró internamente, aliviado. Regresó a la olla de sopa, olvidándose por completo del huevo. Agitó la olla un par de veces con el cucharón, esperando que sus hirvientes emociones se enfriaran. Nadie tenía permitido tocar sus espadas. Nadie. Nunca.

Esas espadas eran su carga y de nadie más.

Cuando Kenshin giró de nuevo con dos platos de sopa en las manos, su cara ya no tenía expresión u emoción alguna, encontró a Kaoru todavía congelada en su lugar. Caminó alrededor de la barra y depositó los platos al lado de la otra comida en la pequeña mesa. 

Luego se paró y esperó.

Kaoru siguió congelada en su lugar y lo miró.

Kenshin contó hasta diez en su mente, preguntándose como haría para que la niña comiera. Finalmente encogiéndose de hombros, se sentó y empezó a comer. Podía comer después de que el se marchara si quería, mientras comiera. Kenshin comió lentamente y con dignidad, masticando cada bocado completamente antes de tragar.

Kaoru observaba a su atacante comer, lentamente relajándose de su congelada posición. Sabía instintivamente que el otro plato de comida era suyo, pero se rehusaba a comer en la misma mesa que él. Así que, sin otra opción, lo miró lentamente comer su desayuno. Kaoru estaba asombrada ante lo refinado y meticuloso de la manera de comer del asesino. También estaba asombrada con el hecho de que el hombre comía sin ninguna clase de emcoción, ni agrado ni desagrado eran evidentes en sus facciones. El simplemente comía – como si fuera un mal necesario de la vida.

Cuando el último pedazo de alimento había sido comido, Kenshin se levantó y trajo los platos al fregadero. Caminó alrededor del cuarto, deteniéndose para mirar a Kaoru, quien aun estaba parada junto a la chimenea.

"Come," dijo simplemente.

Después, Kenshin caminó por el pasillo hasta el baño. Kaoru, por segunda vez, escuchó cerrarse la puerta del baño.

Inhalando profundamente, Kaoru caminó hasta la mesa y miró el otro desayuno. Un plato de sopa de miso, un pequeño plato de arroz y un plato de omelette estaban arreglados con cuidado en la mesa. Kaoru pensó en rechazar con desdén la comida ofrecida por aquel inmisericordioso asesino, pero su estómago gruñó fuertemente en protesta. Suspirando, Kaoru jaló la simple silla de madera hasta la mesa y se sentó, recogiendo los palillos con cautela. Empezó a comer, masticando la comida lentamente. Sorprendida por lo bien que sabía, su cara se iluminó un poco – no habiéndo comido desde la tarde anterior.

Kenshin dejó que el agua caliente corriera sobre él mientras estiraba los nudos de sus tensos músculos. Terminó con su ducha rápida y dejó el baño, aun envuelto en su bata de dormir y con el pelo empapado una vez más. Caminó dentro de la sala de estar y le dignó una mirada a la niña. Su espalda estaba hacia él, pero vió como se tensó y su mano se congeló en media mordida cuando sintió su presencia. Ignorando esto, entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta. Kensin se quitó la bata, la lanzó a la cama y después se dirigió a buscar en su guradarropa por ropa.

Arqueó una ceja al ver el desastre de ropas regadas en el piso y desordenadas en el guardarropa. Ignorando el desorden, sacó un suéter negro y unos pantalones de mezclilla. Sin ver el espejo, corrió sus dedos a través de su cabello y se hizo una cola de caballo alta. Hábilmente aseguró su largo cabello rojo con una liga y luego sacudió los nudos de su largo cabello.

Kaoru terminó su comida y se puso en pie, levantando sus platos. Caminó dudosamente alrededor de la barra y hacia la cocina. Depositó los platos en el fregadero y empezó a remojarlos. Agarrando una esponja enjabonada que estaba al lado del fregadero, casualmente comenzó a tallar los platos, corriendo agua tibia por sobre ellos y depositándolos en el escurreplatos para dejarlos secar. Sin pensarlo, levantó los suyos también y los lavó. Enjugando sus manos y secándolas, se volteó con un suave suspiro.

Se volteó y se encontró con la intensa mirada de su captor. Rebatió su mirada, descartando la breve urgenica de explicarse hacia él. El hombre la miró de vuelta.

Luego se volteó abruptamente y se sentó en la sillón de cuero que miraba a la chimena. Puso los brazos en los descansabrazos y miró por un segundo las espadas. Dejando caer su cabeza un poco y cerrando los ojos, se sentó calladamente. Kaoru se mantuvo en su lugar detrás de la barra. Después de todo, esta situación era bastante confusa. ¿Cómo debería actuar alrededor de un hombre que había tratado de matarla, pero ahora no la estaba trantado de matar pero no la dejaba ir?

"No tienes que quedarte ahí todo el día," el pelirrojo dijo suavemente por debajo de la sombre que proyectaban as espadas.

Inciertamente, Kaoru se quitó de detrás de la barra y se aproximó al sillón que quedaba viendo al suyo. Se sentó en el asiento de cuero, haciendo un gesto de disgusto por los sonidos que hacía el material. Miró al hombre quien se sentaba frente a ella.

Era un misterio para ella. Era un frío, violento y letal asesino un minuto, ferozmente apasionado el siguiente y finalmente calmado, controlado y serio. Pero siempre, pensó, un sentido de fría distancia lo rodeaba.

Kaoru estudió al asesino frente a ella con curiosidad. Su rojo cabello estaba de nuevo amarrado fuertemente pero su fleco aun caía sobre su cara. Sus labios estaban apretados en una línea dura y sus facciones estaban duras. Por lo apretado de su mandíbula y la quietud de sus párpados, Kaoru sabía que no estaba durmiendo. Aunque sus negro suéter tejido estaba suelto, Kaoru podía intuir los duros y delgados músculos que estaban ocultos. Por la rígida posición de sus dedos callosos, sabía de la extrema tensión que apretaba su cuerpo.

Kaoru suspiró, segura de una largo día pasado en silencio incómodo. Se inclinó para atrás en su asiento escogido debajo de las espadas y miró el techo.

"Takani-san," una voz profunda retumbó desde el umbral.

Megumi lo miró rápidamente desde su asiento al lado de la cama de Aoshi. Su jefe estaba en el umbral. Se puso en pie.

"¿Dormido todavía?" el hombre alto y oscuro preguntó, "¿Cuándo esperas que despierte?"

Megumi sacudió la cebaza lentamente. "No por otro día o dos," respondió en voz baja, "e incluso después, no será capaz de pelear."

El hombre grande suspiró. "Un chico sin valor," se quejó, "dejando que le pateen el trasero tan pronto."

Megumi frunció el ceño hacía su jefe. "Era Battousai," defendió.

"Bueno, eso es obvio," la pesada figura a su lado respondío, "¿Y qué?"

Megumi lo miró como si fuera un bicho raro. 

"¿Qué?" El hombre dijo con una sonrisa toricda. "¿No tienes fe en nuestro ninja aquí?"

"¡Battousai es un demonio! Es un milagro que Aoshi esté en una pieza. Si Kaoru no lo huiera escondido-"

Fue interrumpida por una risa profunda. "Ah!", retumbó, "Nuestro mapache hizo algon interesante, ¿o no?"

Megumi suspiró. Obviamente, esta conversación iba a ningún lado.

"En cualquier caso," reportó, "Aoshi estará fuera de acción por lo menos por una semana."

Su jefe recorrió los dedos a ravés de su pelo largo hasta la barbilla. "Estúpido chiquillo," comentó secamente.

"Takasugi Shinsaku," la secretaria anunció en el teléfono, "está en la línea uno para usted, señor."

"¿Shinsaku?"

"Señor, Battousai tiene el proyecto en su apartamento."

"¿Y?"

"Quiere ropa para ella."

"Entonces dale ropa."

"¿Señor?"

"¿Si, Shinsaku?"

¿Está seguro de que este es el mejor arreglo? Podríamos ponerla en una de nuestras casas de seguridad."

"Hay razones para este arreglo, Shinsaku."

"Si, señor."

"Repórtame las condiciones del proyecto esta noche. Y manda las órdenes para Himura cuando hagas tu visita."

"Entendido."

"Entonces, ¿la probaremos tantito esta noche?"

"Si, Katsura-san."

Se estaban acercando las nueve de la noche y un fuerte golpeteo interrumpió el silencio del apartamento de Kenshin.

Lentamente, Kenshin se levantó de su asiento y caminó hasta la entrada. Kaoru se quitó el sueño de los ojos y los talló con el reverso de su mano. Kenshin abrió la puerta y un sujeto alto y flaco entró sin prisa. El hombre era bajo con cabello corto y una generosa porción de barba. Obviamente, un hombre que se acostaba tarde.

"Así que," Takasugi dijo agradablemente, alragando sus palabras y viendo a Kaoru. "¿Esta es la niña que trajiste a casa anoche?"

Kaoru se puso roja al tiempo que Kenshin comenzaba a protestar.

Takasugi se rió fuertemente y fue a pararse cerca de Kaoru, dándole una bolsa de plástico rosa. Estaba parado arriba de su forma sentada y la tocó en la cabeza ligeramente con el fondo de la bolsa rosa. Kaoru se alejó de él, sus ojos desconfiados y hostiles. Takasugi sólo se rió.

"No seas tan fría, señorita," rió alegremente, "Soy el sujeto que salvo tu trasero. Sip, tu me debes la vida."

Kaor lo miró enojadamente. "No me hables así, tan familiarmente," siseó.

El hombre dejó caer la bolsa rosa plástica en su regazo, riendo. Después se sentó pesadamente sobre el gran sofá de cuero.

"Es bastante agresiva, ¿no?" dijo con una sonrisa, "¿Te estás divirtiendo, Himura-kun?

Kenshin alzó una ceja impasivamente.

Kaoru, mientras tanto, empezó a sacar algunas prendas. Un pequeño, rosa tank top, una minifailda de mezclilla, un tube top negro. Miró la bolsa, incrédula.

"¡No puedo usar esto!"

Takasugi rió. "Bueno, ese es el punto. Esa es la única ropa que vas a tener, querida. Llévalas bien – a menos que quieras ir por ahí con tu uniforme. Claro," Takasugi dijo, su dedo rascando su barba pensivamente, "eso tampoco estaría tan mal." Rió fuertemente y después dijo, "¡Vamos, esa es la ropa de mi hermanita menor!"

Kaoru miró al hombre después de buscar por la ropa y entornó los ojos. "¿Tu hermana es puta?

Taksugi puso un dedo sobre su barbilla y la vió con una sonrisa. "De hecho, sí. Sí es."

Kaoru agarró la bolsa y se puso en pie, mirando a Takasugi con rabia. Se marchó al baño y dio un portazo trás de si.

"Como dije," Takasugi comentó, un tono serio entrando a su voz, "Bastante agresiva." Se dirigó a Kenshin quien se estaba sentando de nuevo en el sillón. "¿Cómo te está yendo con ella en el apartamento?"

"Llévatela a una casa de seguridad," vino la fría respuesta de Kenshin.

"Katsura-san la quiere aquí."

Kenshin suspiró. "Como desee."

"De cualquier manera," Takasugi continuó, sacando un pequeño sobre negro del bolsillo de atrás y lanzándoselo a Kenshin, "Esto es para ti. Para esta noche."

Kenshin atrapó el sobre hábilmente y lo metió en su bolsillo." ¿Otro trabajo tan pronto?"

Takasugi se encogió de hombros.

"¿Pero qué haré con ella?"

"Sólo enciérrala aquí. Los encargados del edificio se harán cargo de que no se vaya."

"Bien."

"Oh," Takasugi dijo casualmente, "Invité a algunos de nuestros colegas por unos tragos. Estarán aquí en cualquier momento."

"Bien."

Kaoru giró las mainjas de la regadera, cortando el flujo del agua que llenaba la tina. Después de encerrarse furibunda en el baño, Kaoru se había preguntado por el tamaño del baño. Era casi tan grande como la cocina. Había una regadera separada _y _una tina enorme _y _un lavabo _y _un cuarto separado con el escusado. Muchas gruesas toallas colgaban del tubo para toallas alrededor del espacioso baño que estaba abundantemente cubierto de azulejos. Kaoru se encogió de hombros; mejor para ella.

Se desvistió lentamente, dejando que las ropas del asesino cayeran al piso de azulejo. Sacó una bata rosa pálido de seda de la bolsa de plástico y la colgó de la clavija cercana a la tina. Gentilmente, empezó a meterse dentro de la maravillosamente caliente agua. Sumergiéndose hasta la barbilla, dejó que sus músculos y su respiración se relajaran. Lánguidamente, Kaoru levanto cada extremidad, una a la vez, apreciando el sentimiento sedante del líquido corriendo a través de su piel desnuda.

Justo como Takasugi había predicho, hombres empezaron a llegar al apartamento de Kenshin. Cada vez que un nuevo, ronco hombre llegaba, Kenshin abría la puerta educadamente, lo dejaba entrar y volvía a cerrar la puerta. Justo cuando Kaoru esta empezando a quedarse dorimda, cerca de diez hombres llenaban el apartamento.

Algunos de ellos era grandes y fornidos; otros eran delgados y parecidos a serpientes; y otros eran altos y medio musculosos. Algunos de los hombres reposaban en la barra, tomando o atragantándose del licor de Kenshin. Los otros estaban regados en varias posiciones en los sofás de cuero, riendo y bromenado fuertemente. Kenshin estaba sentado silenciosamente, esuchando desde su sillón, su cara mostrando ninguna emoción.

Kaoru, por otra parte, había sido sacada de su ligero sueño por los ruidosos hombres. Irritada, se sentó en la tina, dentro del agua que se enfriaba gradualmente. Mechones de su negro cabello se aferraban a su espaldas y a sus pechos. Salpicó agua sobre su cara y decidió que su corto viaje de la realidad había terminado. El agua giró alrededor de sus piernas desnudas mientras se paraba y salía delicadamente de la tina.

Olvidando destapar la tina, se envolvió en la sedosa bata rosa y la aseguró firmemente a su cintura. Avanzó hasta los espejos que llegaban hasta el suelo en una pared y se miró. Se quitó el listón en su largo cabello y lo dejó caer suelto. Sus cabello caía hasta su espalda, negro y grueso. Se peinó el fleco, arreglándolos, y deseó por un cepillo.

Recogió la rosa bolsa plástica que contenía las indecentes ropas y abrió el seguro de la puerta. Empujó la puerta para que se abriera un poco y el sonido de los rudos hombres la saludó. Dándose ánimos, caminó fuera y pasó por el pasillo.

Piropos y chiflidos eruptaron repentinamente de los hombres. Takasugi y Kenshin se voltearon para ver a la niña emerger del oscuro pasillo, su cabello cayendo por su espalda y su cuerpo apenas oculto por la delgada y rosa bata. Se paró, los pies separados y la barbilla en alto, y miró a cada uno de los hombres con aire desafiante. Kenshin reprimió un suspiró. Ese mismo aire desafiante rápidamente ganó otra ronda de fuertes chiflidos y lascivos gritos. La niña se dirigió a la habitación y dio un portazo tras de ella.

"¡Himura! ¿Qué con la pollita?"

"¿Finalmente te estás consintiendo algunos placeres varoniles?"

"¡Y una preparatoriana, encima de todo!"

Kenshin le dirigió oscuras miradas a sus colegas e instintivamente dieron un paso hacia atrás.

"No es particularmente sabio fastidiar a Battousai con algo tan sensible," Takasugi rió.

"Si," Un hombre musculoso con negro cabello atado mucho al estilo del de Kenshin comentó, "Pero es todo un placer, ¿no?"

Kenshin resistió as ganas de girar los ojos y en vez de eso entornó los ojos hacia el hombre. "No es mi puta."

"¿De quién es, entonces?"

"Genji-san," Kenshin dijo fríamente, "¿Alguna vez puedes ser serio?"

El hombre llamado Genji rió, frotando sus musculosos brazos y remangándose las mangas de su apretada playera blanca un poco más. "¿No puedes apreciar una mujer hermosa, Himura-kun?"

Kenshin arequeó una ceja. "¿Quieres decir adolescente?"

"Mejor aun," Genji dijo con palabras alargadas y un brillo malicioso en sus ojos, "Es mucho más divertido cuando son jóvenes y tiernas."

Kenshin se volteó, dejando que un poco de la repugnancia que sentía se mostrara a través de sus esculturadas facciones. Genji sólo rió, dando palmadas a sus piernas envueltas en pantalones de mezclilla. Takasugi observó su interacción con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro. Los dos tenían el mismo empleo para su jefe, pero eran totalmente diferentes. Genji no se limitaba, usando frecentemente su fuerza para conseguir lo que quisiera. Kenshin era frío y siempre distante. Su interacción era fácil de predecir.

"Bueno," Genji rió mientras se puso en pie, "Necesito un trago."

Kenshin ni siquiera lo tomó en cuenta. En vez, se dirigió a Takasugi. "¿Por qué lo invitaste?"

Takasugi se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

Kaoru había encontrado un cepilllo. Se sentó en la cama y lentamente comenzó a cepillar su cabello, tratando de ignorar el ruido de afuera. Dejando el cepillo a un lado, encogió los hombros y giró la cabeza un par de veces, tratando de deshacerse de la tensión que se había fromado tan rápidamente en sus músculos.

De repente, se sobresaltó y alzó la vista.

Kaoru permaneció callada, buscando mentalmente el cuarto por alguna arma. Genji un hombre alto y muscular que usaba una playera blanca y unos jeans azules. Su pelo largo y negro estaba en una cola de caballo alta. Continuó mirando ferozmente al hombre, dando un paso hacia atrás cuando el otro tomó un paso hacia adelante.

"Así que," Genji gruñó, un tono dulce manando de su profunda voz, "No vas a hacer esto fácil, ¿o sí?" Entonces sonrió, mandando un escalofrío por la columna de Kaoru. "Más diversión para mí, entonces."

No un momento demasiado pronto, Kaoru se quitó del camino cuando Genji cargó hacia ella. Corrió, poniendo la cama entre ellos dos.

"Mi dulce," Genji convenció con falsa dulzura, "No te hagas la interesante."

Sin darle una oportunidad, se clavó a través de la cama y la sujetó. Kaoru evadio sus brazos pero atrapó la orilla de su bata. Apretó los dientes y pateó su cabeza ferozmente, al mismo timepo que trataba de mantener cerrada la bata. Genji dio vuelta para evitar ser golpeado y perdió su agarre de la ropa de Kaoru.

"Pequeña perra," gruñó, enojado, "No te lo haré fácil ahora."

Con su cara retorcida en una malévola mueca, saltó hacia ella repentinamente y la empujó hasta la pared, sus grandes manos sobre sus hombros. Kaoru golpeó fuertemente la pared con su espalda y su cabeza pegó contra ella dolorosamente. Trató de darle un rodillazo en la ingle pero él anticipó su movimiento y empujó su cuerpo hacia el de ella con tosquedad, evitando que ella hciera nada más que darle pisotones – lo que, desde luego, hizo ferozmente.

Genji maldijo y plantó una de sus manos en su garganta. Empujó su cuello con brusquedad y ella luchó fúricamente mientras él ponía su cara al nivel de la de ella.

"Ahora," murmuró cruelmente, su respiración caliente en su cara, "No seas impaciente. Lo tendrás – no te preocupes."

Kaoru sintió la bilis subir a su garganta incluso mientras intentaba respirar. Su agarre en su garganta se apreto dolorosamente y manchas empezaron a bailar frente a sus ojos. Incluso así, Kaoru estaba dolorosamente conciente de que su otra mano había dejado su hombro y empezaba a deslizarse entre los dobleces de su bata.

Su mente gritaba, pero su cuerpo no lo podía vencer. Sintió la desesperación tomar el control.

Tendría que hacerse.

No había opción.

Kaoru luchó por levantar su brazo. Ya que Geji sabía que no podía poner fuerza alguna en cualquier clase de ataque, la ignoró mientras alcanzaba su cara con sus delgados dedos.

Kaoru inhaló profundamente, preparándose.

No tenía otra opción.

Él iba a . . .

Dándose ánimos, cerró los ojos fuertemente.

Repentinos, penetrantes y salvajes gritos interrumpieron la bebida, las risas, el pensamiento. Todos los ojos estaban en la puerta de la habitación. Algunos rieron a sabiendas, viendo que Genji había 'desaparecido'. Los gritos continuaron, aunmentando en intensidad y volumen.

Kenshin saltó a sus pies y caminó rápidamente hasta la habitación. Abrió de golpe la puerta y Takasugi miraba por sobre su hombro en la semi-oscuridad del cuarto.

Lo que vieron los sorprendió.

Kaoru estba agachada en el suelo del centro del cuerto, aullando fuertemente y tirando de su largo cabello. Una salvaje y loca mirada había velado sus ojos.

Genji estaba estampado a la pared; estaba ligeramente pálido y tenía una mano sobre su cabeza, como si le doliera. Miró a Kenshin y a Takasugi.

"¿Qué carajos?"

Kenshin lo miró fríamente. Takasugi arqueó las cejas. Los tres voltearon a ver a Kaoru.

"¿Que deminos sucede con esa niña?" Genji preguntó, fastidiado con la inquietud en su voz, "¡Haz que se calle, carajo! Tengo un maldito dolor de cabeza."

Genji fue ignorado. Kenshin dio un paso hacia Kaoru quien no había parado de gritar como loca.

Kaoru se puso en pie pero se mantuvo inclnada, sus ojos slavajes. Estaba tirando de su cabello con locura y lágrimas habían empezado a correr por sus mejillas.

La sangre. Sentía la sangre llenándola, empapándola, ahogándola. Escuchó los gritos, las súplicas, el dolor. Llevó sus manos a su garganta y agarro su pecho, como si algo se estuviera alimentando de ella. Sentía el demonio dentro de ella. Arañaba su interior, provocándola con imágenes de hombres agonizantes, de niñas llorando. Tembló ante las sensaciones que se arrastraban por debajo de su piel – dolor causado por sus propias manos, miedo ante su presencia y la sangre. ¡Ah el hedor de la sangre la estaba volviendo loca!

Kenshin avanzó lentamente, como uno se acercaría a un animal acorralado.

Kaoru lo miró a través de salvajes y afligidos ojos.

"Battousai," gruñó amenazadoramente, "Aléjate, Battousai."

Kenshin se detuvo abruptamente, la sorpresa escrita en su cara. ¿Cómo había sabido? Para su conocimiento, ella nunca había conocido su sobrenombre.

Kaoru lo miró ferozmente, sus ojos velándose y voltándose para atrás. Empezó a gritar de nuevo y a jalarse el cabello violentamente. Kenshin hizo lo único que pudo pensar. Marchó hasta ella lo más rápido que puso, alzó la mano y la abofeteó.

Kaoru llevó su mano hasta su adolorida mejilla automáticamente y se encogió contra la pared, lejos de él. El agudo ardor de su mano callosa contra su cara la conmocionó hasta un silencio temeroso.

"Bueno, eso fue interesante," Takasugi comentó, rascando su barbilla con sus dedos.

"No creo que todavía se haya acabado," Kenshin replicó, obsevando como Kaoru se quejaba, lágrimas todavía corriendo por su cara y los ojos velados y sin ver.

"¿Quién carajos es esa niña, demonios?" Genji demandó, enojado.

Kenshin y Takasugi se voltearon a ver a Genji. Kenshin frunció el ceño, confundido.

"¿Qué demonios?"

Final del capítulo 4, continuará!


End file.
